sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of compositions by Danny Elfman
This is a list of compositions by Danny Elfman for film, television, stage and the concert hall. For a list of recordings, see Danny Elfman discography, and for Elfman's work as lead singer/songwriter of Oingo Boingo, see Oingo Boingo discography. Film scores The following list consists of select films for which Danny Elfman composed the score and/or songs. 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s 2020s Additional film work In addition to his feature scores, Elfman has supplied thematic material and additional music for films scored by others (theme only unless otherwise noted; lead composers in parentheses): Elfman composed the music for the Hollywood Pictures logo in 1991, and an excerpt from his main title for Sommersby was subsequently used as the logo music for Regency (the company that made Sommersby) beginning in 1994. Concert and stage works The following list consists of select works composed for the stage and concert hall. Television Elfman has written the theme music and occasional episodic scores for several television series, including: On October 30, 2015, PBS's "Live from Lincoln Center" broadcast Danny Elfman's Music from the Films of Tim Burton, for which Elfman won Outstanding Music Direction at the 68th Primetime Emmy Awards. In 2019 selections from his score to the film Midnight Run were used in the third season of Netflix's Stranger Things , including "Stairway Chase" in episodes 5 and 6, and "Wild Ride" and "Package Deal" in episode 6. Video games Miscellaneous *1987: Music for Sally Cruikshank's Face Like A Frog animated short (suite included on the 1990 ''Music for a Darkened Theatre, Vol. 1'' compilation). *1991: Music for Nike’s "Barkley Superhero" animated television commercial (included on the 1996 Music for a Darkened Theatre, Vol. 2 compilation). *1996: Music for a 1996/97 Nissan television advertising campaign. *1998: Music for a 1998/99 Lincoln-Mercury television advertising campaign. *1998: Provided part-composed, part-sampled music for Luigi Serafini's solo exhibition il Teatro della Pittura at the Fondazione Mudima di Milano in Milan, Italy.Elfman, Danny. "Wacky Tracks", September 17, 2019 (recovered). *1998: For [[Gus Van Sant]'s shot-for-shot Psycho remake, Elfman and Steve Bartek adapted the original score composed by Bernard Herrmann. *2000: Music for Tim Burton's "Stainboy" animated internet series commissioned by Shockwave.com (selections released on Warner Bros. Records' The Danny Elfman & Tim Burton 25th Anniversary Music Box in 2010). *2002: Music for Honda's "Power of Dreams" advertising campaign, the first cinema commercial to be shot in the IMAX format. *2006: Elfman's "Overeager Overture" commemorating conductor John Mauceri's tenure with the Hollywood Bowl Orchestra premiered September 15, 2006, at the Hollywood Bowl, conducted by Mauceri. *2006: Provided music for Erik Sanko's first feature-length marionette performance The Fortune Teller. *2009: Incidental music for the Tim Burton exhibition at the Museum of Modern Art in 2009-2010 (selections released on Warner Bros. Records' The Danny Elfman & Tim Burton 25th Anniversary Music Box in 2010). *2013: Composed the music and provided the English-language vocals for the Hong Kong Disneyland attraction Mystic Manor. *2016: Scored the "Making of an Oscar" animation which opened the 88th Academy Awards.Thalia. "Elfman at Oscars ceremony", Elfman World, February 29, 2016. *2016: Composed atonal "horror" music for the short Funny or Die video "Trump Stalks Clinton," which used footage from the Second U.S. Presidential debate.Stefansky, Emma. "Danny Elfman Wrote a Soundtrack for Trump Stalking Behind Hillary During the Debate", Vanity Fair, October 15, 2016. References Elfman, Danny List of compositions